I found a boy
by browneyeddoc
Summary: Jesse and Rachel spend some quality time together after nationals in New york. Written for the 3x05 smutfest on tumblr


**Just a little bit of smutty fun written for the St. Berry 3x05 smut fest on tumblr**

**also****this****is****my****first****piece****of****smut****and****fanfic****so****be****gentle****lol**

Rachel caught herself checking her cell phone for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past few minutes. It was only the beginning of her summer break before senior year, and she had every intention of enjoying every second.

It really seemed like things were finally falling back into place after what had been dubbed the "KISS THAT MISSED" debacle at nationals, even though it had cost New Directions the coveted title, one good thing did come out of it. Jesse. Yes, after many late night talks and tears, they were finally in a good place again, and the past year seemed like a bad memory.

Speaking of Jesse, she finally heard her phone buzz, signaling her that he was on his way over to her house to spend some time together. Rachel busied herself getting ready for the night. Just a few shorts minutes later she heard the doorbell ring. Rachel opened the door to see Jesse wearing his usual smug smile..."Hey, Rach," he stated as he walked into the room giving her a quick kiss on the lips. They quickly decided to make dinner, tofu stir fry, and watch some movies.

After a little while they found themselves laying on Rachel's bed content in just talking. "Rachel," he quietly said. Just one word, and she found herself slipping into his arms. Jesse began running his hands through her dark silky hair, she smiled and tipped her chin up, silently asking for a kiss. She tasted like strawberry lip gloss and minty toothpaste. Jesse slowly smiled against her mouth as her slowly slid his hand from her waist under tank top. He loved how she responded to him every time they kissed, like it was the first time, and how soft and warm she was in his arms.

Rachel began licking his lower lip, almost asking for entrance into his mouth, which Jesse happily granted. He caught her tongue and sucked into his mouth. He heard a small noise escape from Rachel that he couldn't quite place, her arms slowly began to move up to his neck, and Jesse took that as his cue.

Flipping her over and allowing him to take control, Jesse quickly slipped off his black shirt. Rachel had to stop herself from ogling at his defined and broad chest. "See anything you like?" he teased her. All she could do was nod with what she was sure was a very stupid grin on her face. He leaned down to kiss her, and as he did he looked into those big brown eyes. "Rach, are you sure about this? Epic romance remember?"

"All I want is you," she replied while smiling at him.

It was ten times better now, he thought to himself, now that all the drama was over with Hudson, and the past in the past, everything out in the open. All other thoughts flew out the door when she began to slowly kiss his neck, and with that all attention was focused on the brunette that was currently laying beneath him. _This_was the reason he came back to Ohio, the one thing that meant more to him than fame.

Rachel widened her legs to fully let Jesse sit between them. She didn't pause when she felt the weight of Jesse and his need fully close to her. Jesse was throbbing with need and didn't know how much longer he could endure the sweet torture. He pulled his lips from hers, and he leaned up and gestured for Rachel to the same so he could remover her tank top. When Rachel laid back down, her hands instinctively went up to cover herself. "You never have to be shy with me," he whispered as he gently removed her hands and bent down to start kissing her.

"You make me tingle," she whispered, and the sweet promise those words held cut through the pleasure-filled fog, Jesse's mind forcing him to look into her deep eyes. "You ain't seen nothing yet," he replied smugly as he began working his way down her body paying attention to both of her breasts.

Rachel started moaning. She was feeling things she'd never felt before. As Jesse made his way down her taut stomach, he was reveling in how beautiful she looked right now, head thrown back, eyes closed and softly moaning. "Baby?" he quietly asked, and Rachel opened her eyes looking down at Jesse. "I can stop anytime if you're not comfortable?" he continued to speak calmly although knowing that an interruption would result in an very long and cold shower.

Rachel gently placed both hands on either side of his face. "Don't even think about it St. James" she replied with a look of determination. With a smug smile he removed her sleep shorts and panties, leaning down, he slowly began licking her wet pussy. He couldn't get over how wet she was, taking his cue from the soft moans he heard he carefully added one finger, taking care to be gentle with her.

Rachel couldn't believe how good this was feeling, trying to stifle her moans out of embarrassment was proving to be more and more difficult. Noticing her increased breathing and the movement of her lips, Jesse removed his mouth from her and kissed fully on the lips when he reached her ear he whispered, "Let go for me... beautiful girl, just let go."

Those words were all it took as she felt a giant shiver run through her entire body as she let out a loud moan.

"Oh my God," she gasped as her head fell back to her pillow. She was pretty sure nothing was supposed to feel this good.

"At the risk of making your ego any bigger than it is, that was amazing"

Jesse just smiled at her. "Just wait, Ms. Berry"

"Rachel, look at me," he said as he held her tight. She met his eyes, and he began to slowly enter her. He wanted to make this a moment she would never forget.

"I love you," he said as he felt himself reach the barrier of virginity, he kissed her

hoping to stifle her cries of pain.

As soon as he felt her body relax, he began to slowly thrust in and out. Rachel brought her legs up to circle Jesse's waist and soon his pace increased. Jesse couldn't believe how amazing it felt being inside of her, total bliss, like the past year was just a bad memory.

Rachel arched herself off the bed meeting Jesse's thrusts. "Jesse!" Rachel yelled, barely being capable of using her voice.

"Oh, God, Rach!" he called out in reply. There was a tightening in his lower body, and he knew it wouldn't be long and soon they were both reaching their climaxes. Jesse collapsed on top of Rachel kissing her salty skin, as he rolled himself off to her side, draping his arm across her waist.

Rachel felt totally spent as she looked over at the boy who she just made love to. All she could do was smile because for the first time in her life Rachel Berry was absolutely and utterly speechless. And maybe that wasn't the worst thing in the world she thought to herself as she saw Jesse's smile mirroring her own.


End file.
